


I’ve Got a Taste of Paradise (That’s All I Really Need to Make Me Stay)

by hereweshallmeetagain



Series: Life Will Guide You (Home) [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Morning After, beta reader wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you found yourself wanted something (someone) so much. But you do know that it's not possible. Because you know that something (someone) is unreachable.<br/>But then, you find yourself faced with a chance, perhaps the only chance in a lifetime, to taste the thing (one) you wanted so much.<br/>When you only have a split second to decide, it's not a matter of choosing between wrong or right, or which one is good or bad for you in the long term. </p>
<p>It's a matter of deciding which option you can live with.</p>
<p>Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got a Taste of Paradise (That’s All I Really Need to Make Me Stay)

* * *

 

When he woke up, it was morning.

Sunlight, muted by the clouds and the thin curtains poured in from the small window beside the queen sized bed he was resting on. Beside him, Bond sprawled on his back, blanket covering the lower part of his body. Alas, it didn’t quite cover the evidence of last night’s activities. Small bruises and scratches had healed already, but there’s still a fading bluish mark in Bond’s neck where Q had bitten to muffle his screams.  Dried spots of semen still decorated Bond’s chest. They both had been too tired to clean up properly. The stickyness between his legs felt uncomfortable, but he ignored it.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Bond, Q slipped out of bed. He then picked up his clothes, which scattered on the floor beside the bed, and get dressed. He didn’t feel like returning to his room next door. He didn’t feel like staying and face Bond either ( _don’t want to think about last night, don’t want to face the consequences of last night_ ), so going out was the only option. Finished with dressing, he looked around, searching for his phone—it’s not in his pockets, _ah, there it is_ —and found it half-hidden beneath the pillow he used.

Looking towards the bed, Q couldn’t help but looking at Bond. For an unknown reason— _don’t want to think, really_ —Q found his attention riveted to the Bond’s wound.

Earlier, Bond had taken a shot on the right shoulder while covering Q who was hacking into the Munich facility. Q himself took a hit in his left arm; a flesh would, deep but not enough to hinder him. They’d departed quickly, foregoing medical attention to escape without letting any of the guards get close enough to be able to remember their faces. They’d taken the train back to Berlin, hiding in the throes of football fans returning after watching the _Bundesliga_ game earlier that night. Their dark coats hidden the bloodstains well enough that no one noticed.

When they arrive in the hotel room, Q had to threaten to tase Bond (guns and taser was part of Q’s portable armory) so he’d sit still to have his shoulder treated. It hadn’t been a clean shot, and Q had to dig the bullet fragments from the wound before bandaged it. In return, when he’d finished, Bond helped bandaging his injured arm. They had done the patching up with minimum supplies, relying on their genetically enhanced physiology to take care of the possible infection.

Well, that, and the two bottles of absinthe they picked up from several football fans in Munich. Eighty percent home distilled alcohol. Q himself had never drunk much alcohol, but he knew Khan could drink a bottle of whiskey without batting an eyelid. He’d assume Bond and him were the same. He’d drank more than half-a-bottle before he realized he was wrong; to be exact, when he was halfway through kissing Bond.

He wasn’t drunk, no, just, perhaps, lost his mind a little.

Bond had kissed him back—of course he did— him being the master of seduction and one-night-stands. They had continue all the way.

And Q wasn’t sorry.

 

* * *

 

 

Bond had taken off the bandage last night after they had sex (that’s what it is, Q didn’t— _couldn’t ever expect something more_ ). He—Bond—complained that it was healing fine and it itched (Bond had been on the program much longer that he was, their healing capabilities differed significantly), so Q helped him took it off. The bullet wound had closed, and what remained was a pink, newly healed flesh—it would still scar, unfortunately—that looks a few days old.

Perhaps, it’ll be another thing for Bond to remember Q by; another one in the long list of names.

Didn’t think. Just do.

_Just another thing to remember me by_.

—pressed his lips to the scar

—just a second, _perhaps two_

— _why is there liquid falling?_

He was no fool. _Bond is a soldier_. He knew a soldier of Bond’s caliber was capable of. _He would’ve been awake by now_. He didn’t want to think. _It’s alright_. He’d remember. _Perhaps he would remember_.

Q took his coat from where he dropped it on the floor near the armchair— _shoved it there when we started_ —

_I will remember_.

Q left the room without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Blue eyes opened as soon as their owner was aware that the other had left.

He felt bad for Q, but it’s better for him to let down the younger man early. Q should’ve known better. He needed to learn that in the lives of people like _him_ , some things just don’t matter.

Bond threw aside the sheets, and went to the bathroom for shower.

 

* * *

 

Q walked down the large path of Tiergarten. Rain was falling heavy around him, but he kept on walking; hand in his pockets, music blasted through his earphone.

In the heavy rain, no one notice the tears.

 

************

 

_Heaven can wait_

_And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart_

_Will take me through the lonely nights through the cold of the day_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to put the summary the first time I posted :( Anyway, I need a beta reader for the series. Anyone interested, please send me a message. Thank you!


End file.
